Of Golden Hearts and Clumpy Mascara
by Olliephantomhive2461
Summary: All her feelings of being trapped and judged by this awful little shop stormed right out of her. Impulsively, she reached out and thrashed the flimsy flowered curtain from its latch. No one was ever going to make her feel this little again.


Couched on the small dressing-room bench of a lavish Shibuya bridal shop, Mai clenched her eyes shut. The dollar-store mascara she had messily applied that morning was already beginning to melt her eyelashes together like glue. Her brimming tears, the catalysts for this deadly mixture

In an effort to at least look mature for her age, she had hastily and regretful submitted to her insecurities and grabbed the small vile from her nightstand on her way out the door. Seeing the smeared remnants staining her criminal fingertips only amplified her regret. What was the use of dolling herself up anyways? She felt so out of place among the elegantly draped windows, plush pearly white chairs, and high fashion gowns draped along each rack and thin mannequins.

The worst part was how obvious it was. With her scratched-up purse, plainly faded purple top, and smudged black boots, it's no wonder the stern shopkeepers eyes had been glued to the back of Mai's skull like hawks as she approached each display. They must've thought she would try to snag the pearl of a necklace or something. How ridiculous. Thinking about their accusing eyes trailing her back as she had walked through the shop only made her clench her body tighter.

Why had she ever let Ayako drag her in here in the first place?

Everyone must've clearly seen how young and poor-looking she was and assumed she was going to marry her way to riches. How else would she afford anything in that shop? Just another common alley whore hoping to hit gold. Everyone else seemed to assume so when she told them of her engagement, even her in-laws had had doubts about her intentions in the beginning. While Naru always paid her generously for her work, but most of it had gone to her living and schooling expenses. If only she had used just a little more on some new clothes, or maybe even some jewelry.

Through all of this, Mai hadn't even spared a glance at the countless dresses the shopkeepers zipped her up in, each probably more expensive than the next. It was clear that everyone was getting frustrated with her. She had finally had enough and asked for a moment's rest pulling the most ornate words from the back of her memory. She could at the very least do that to save her face.

Unwinding herself from her balled-up state within yet another lavish gown, Mai tried to return her racing mind to ease. Of course, this was yet again futile and Mai pursed her lips at the emerging shouts of her entourage outside the curtain barrier.

"Maiiii~, let us see! Come on, just a peak~?"

Woosh. Bang.

"Ouch! You old hag, what is it this time?!"

"Stop being a pervert and maybe you wouldn't get hit!"

"Fighting is only going to make Mai-chan more stressed, how about we just wait here quietly."

"Tell that to her!"

Another resonating whoosh and bang were heard throughout the shop, presumably the sound of Ayako's purse brazing Bou-san's face once again.

"Now gang, you know Naru-bou isn't going to be happy if Mai returns yet again without a dress. With his tea maker absent, you know how grumpy he gets."

While everyone quickly nodded in agreement, Mai not-so-silently fumed from beyond the curtain. The corners of her misshapen bitten nails pried at her palms. Despite their cries of agony, she continued to press down. All her feelings of being trapped and judged by this awful little shop stormed right out of her. Impulsively, she reached out and thrashed the flimsy flowered curtain from its latch. No one was ever going to make her feel this little again.

"I am not just tea-maker! I'm not even a tea-maker, I'm an investigator, just like the rest of you. I've saved all of your lives more times than I can count, so don't even think about belittling me. Would a tea-maker be able to cleanse ghosts all by herself? Would she be able to chant mantras, perform seances, astral project," her breathing began to get more and more labored with the heaving of her chest as she continued.

Unannounced to them, a new visitor had entered the shop.

"And someone that has post-cognition dreams all of their puny life. Even though she is just a miserable little orphan girl who is marrying a rich man almost seemingly like a gold-digging whore," she laughed a little to her self after that one, "and who despite being more spiritually powerful than the average 25-year-old still gets looked down on like they are still just trash and...and...Ijustcan'ttakeitanymoreI'mdonewithevereyoneandeverythingjustLEAVEMEALONE!"

Before anyone had the chance to react she had collapsed onto the floor in sobs. At least her clumpy mascara could just bleed off of her face; it never belonged there anyway. She would never be a woman deserving of a shop like this, of a wedding like this, or of a life like this.

Her hands tugged at the itchy fabric around her waist.

"Miss, please, you might mess up the dress if you-"

Someone had silenced her and Mai heard her quickly scurry away.

Some more voices continued along with the clicking of heals slowly fading off in the background. Everything was quickly forgotten by the four pairs of arms engulfing her shaking frame. First, a crash clasping her torso, then a ruffle of her hair and kiss on her forehead, a pair of warm hands clasping her own, and another embrace at her left side.

"Mai, we don't think of you like that, you know that, right? You are one of the most talented and youngest mediums I've ever met. Heck, you have so many abilities even just calling you a medium isn't even right. Jou-chan you mean so much to all of us and anyone who makes you think of like that is gonna get beat up, ok? You just point them right out, and I'll take care of them."

Her head slowly nodded through the warm mess of tangled limbs embracing her.

"Don't you remember, Mai? You said we are family, would a family ever think like that about one of their own. Don't ever worry about being judged like that." After a moment of silence she added, "I fill my purse with rocks for a reason, you know."

At that, everyone couldn't help but crack a little laugh. Bou-san even offered a gasp at the newly revealed information.

"I knew it! Jou-chan, she's been after me all long! What a witch..."

Akayo's eyebrows twitched a little bit as she tried to control her malice, "That fake-monk is really asking for it, isn't he, Mai?" The corner's of Mai's lips began to noticeable raise into a soft smile. A warm hand reached out to wipe the last tear from her cheek.

Bou-san strategically hopped his legs a bit farther away from her the reach of her purse with a newly forming glint in his once somber eyes.

"That buffoon.." the priestess muttered as she continued to tend to Mai's rosy face. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him. Maybe Naru will have a clue. Base duty for a month maybe?"

"How is that fair?! Mai, you gotta save me." He inched closer and hid behind the young bride's back. "Naru-bou wouldn't really give me base duty just cus she says so, right?"

"Well," Yaus began as he rested an elbow on Bou-san's shoulder, "Mai is basically his keeper, so you really just have to get on her good side. Maybe a little flirting when big-boss isn't looking, huhuh?"

Seeing his dancing eyebrows Mai couldn't help but laugh and jokingly slapped his shoulder. Her heart was feeling lighter and her tears were dry. She shouldn't have ever thought her friends- no, her family- would ever think so low of her.

"So, shall I begin my soliloquy about the beautify I find within your eyes, my love? Or is it too dangerous, after all, you are to be wed in the upcoming months? Oh, how lonesome am I, the forgotten lover? First bou-san's rejection and now this? How shall I cope!?"

John's meek voice perked up. "Yasu, Naru wouldn't be happy to hear you right now..."

Just then, Mai's reaction grew from a giggle from behind her delicate hand to a booming laughter joined by her companions. It was like someone had chimed a bell in a quiet room on a summers morning: powerful, entrancing, and joyous from all ends.

As Monk lifted himself to his feet he noticed something strange behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a figure in black exiting the shop swiftly. He could've sworn that was...

Mai learned her throat a little and looked up at her family with glossy eyes, "I'm sorry for yelling at you guys...I didn't mean to. I hope you can forgive me..." Mai's head once again drooped down, eye to the floor. She immediately felt John's hands squeezed her fingers tighter, and she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Mai-chan, we are all family, remember? We are here for you every step of the way." Looking into his angelic eyes, she almost felt like she was going to cry all over again.

The monk standing behind her scowled playfully, "Jou-chan, everyone worked so hard to cheer you up, don't go back to frowning now." Mai eagerly nodded and gave them her best smile. Her lively brown eyes covered by smeared mascara were fixated up on all of them. Her family.

On cue, Yasu sighed forlornly. "If only my Bou-san could love me that much as to go to such lengths to tease me. Agh, I'm so jealous."

Amidst their hysterical laughter and playful banter, Mai managed to get back up and into the fitting room to remove the thankfully not ruined dress. It was never her style anyways.

Just before the group could exit the shop, I timid store employee called them over. She handed Mai a small red box with a post-it note stuck on top. Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to the young woman's hands with curiosity. Even other customers stopped to take a glance. Mai gingerly received the box with wary eyes.

"Thank you very much...what is it?"

"A man came by earlier looking for your party. He left this at the front desk for you, I hope that is alright." She quickly bowed and walked back to her station, hoping that she wouldn't start another outburst.

In her absence, Yasu lifted up his glasses with a glint. "Well, don't leave in suspense Mai-chan. What does the note say?"

Mai looked down to read the note for a second before flushing red and covering her face behind her hands. "Oh Kami-same, this can't be happening." Ayako's sharp red nails quickly snatched the note away.

"Let's see here...it says, The next person to flirt with my future wife without my permission... get's base duty for a month?! From, Naru."

Yasu gulped and looked up at the ceiling with foldede. "Today I saw the light of mercy. Bou-san, I'm scared. Hold me!" Yasu made a leep for the monk who quickly swatted him off and ran out of the shop. Yasu and Ayako quickly ran after him while John trailed half-heartedly behind them.

When Mai finally caught up with them, Ayako noticed the gleam of a new locket adorning the young woman's neck and nudged Bou-san to take a look to which he promptly grinned. A heart of gold, he noted. How fitting.


End file.
